homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101215-An Earnest Deliverer
timorousTraveler TT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:59 -- TT: hey vh, GG: Vh? TT: yov 7his "Serios" person i'm svpposed 7o con7ac7 or wha7ever? GG: Ah. Right. Of. Course. You. Must. Be. The. Help. I. Have. Asked. For. GG: Yes. I. Am. Serios.... GG: And. Who. May. I. Ask. Are. You. So. That. I. Know. How. To. Address. My. New. Subordinate. TT: yov asked for me 7hrovgh nyarla? fair enovgh. TT: and. TT: vh. TT: call me Helivx. GG: I. Do. Not. Seem. To. Recall. Asking. You. Through. Mr.. Aesona.... I. Must. Commend. Him. For. His. Forethought. Though. To. Send. You. To. Me. When. I. Did. Indeed. Need. Assistance. TT: he's good a7 7ha7, yeah. TT: in any case, where shovld i mee7 yov for 7he jovrnal? GG: Mr.. Aesona. Knew. I. Would. Need. You. For. The. Journal? GG: His. Forsight. Is. Even. Greater. Than. I. Thought. TT: yov wan7 a jovrnal moved from poin7 a 7o poin7 b, righ7? TT: well, i'm ready 7o do jvs7 7ha7. GG: Indeed. You. Know. The. Duty. Quite. Well. GG: I. Am. Impressed. GG: You. Are. To. Be. Quite. Commended. Mr. Helivx. TT: well... 7hanks, Serios? I gvess? TT: i'll be qvi7e hones7 i'm no7 svre wha7 7o make of yov. vm. TT: look er TT: where shovld i head 7o, in order 7o pick vp 7ha7 jovrnal? TT: 7he sooner i pick i7 vp, 7he sooner we're bo7h done. GG: Ah. Good. Direct. And. Straight. To. The. Point. You. Take. Your. Duty. Very. Seri.... Dutifully.. GG: As. For. The. Drop. Off. Point. It. Will. Be. Where. I. Normally. Have. My. Land. Based. Packages. Delivered. GG: I. Shall. Send. A. Map. If. You. Need. It. TT: "seri-dv7ifvlly" indeed TT: and if yov covld do 7ha7, i'd appricia7e i7. GG: That. Was. Just. Dutifully.... Ignore. The. Possibility. Of. Another. Word. Which. I. Will. Never. Use. GG: And. Yes. I. Am. Sending. That. Information. Right. Now. GG: Even. More. Important. Is. Miss. Fenrix'S. Location. GG: It. Will. Be. A. Treacherous. Journey. TT: i7's jvs7 a word, i don'7 see 7he big deal. GG: But. I. Have. No. Doubt. You. Already. Know. That. TT: eeeeeh, i'm no7 worried abov7 7ha7. TT: I wander all 7he 7ime, how 7ovgh can 7his one job be? GG: Confident. I. See.... Most. Excellent. TT: anyway, consider 7he jovrnal on i7s way 7o lorrea as we speak. GG: I. Am. Glad. To. See. The. Journal. Will. Be. Safe. In. Your. Hands. Until. Miss. Fenrix. Recieves. It. GG: Now. Then. What. Do. You. Wish. As. Payment? TT: wai7. TT: yov're 7he one who's gonna pay me? GG: I. Hardly. Doubt. A. Mid. Blood. Could. Afford. The. Price. You. Must. Charge. For. Your. Impressive. Service. And. Confidence. GG: So. Yes. I. Must. Take. Up. The. Charge. TT: ... TT: Serios may i say 7ha7 yov know how 7o make a good impression TT: i'll 7alk wi7h yov abov7 7his s7vff la7er, 7hovgh. firs7: go77a ge7 7he job done. TT: i'll bvg yov when i7s all said and delivered, alrigh7? GG: Truelly. A. Troll. Among. Trolls. Wishing. To. Stay. Seri.... Dedicated. To. Getting. The. Job. Done. First. And. Well. Done. GG: Indeed. Contact. Me. When. You. Have. Finished. The. Delivery. TT: swee7. see yov arovnd. GG: And. Remember. To. Keep. This. Important. Document. Safe. At. The. Cost. Of. Your. Life. If. Necessary. -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:14 -- -- timorousTraveler TT] began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:15 -- TT: of covrse, of covrse... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling timorousTraveler TT at 00:15 -- Category:Log Category:Serios Category:Heliux